Mi amor o mi deber
by Andrea1301
Summary: Bella es una princesa de un reino y se enamora de Edward, el prícipe del reino enemigo. Sus familias y deberes no los dejarán estar juntos pero el amor verdadero siempre supera todos los obstaculos. No?
1. Prólogo

N/A: POR FAVOR LEAN LA NOTA ABAJO.

BELLA POV:

Yo era la princesa de un gran reino llamado Emania. Tenía 17 años y en solo 3 días cumpliría 18. Pronto tendría que asumir mi puesto como la reina de Emania y tenía que casarme para poder gobernar. Yo nunca creí que llegaría mi hora siendo todavía tan joven pero mi madre murió cuando dió a luz a mi hemana menor y mi padre tenía un cáncer que pronto acabaría con su vida. Así que no solo tendría que gobernar un reino, sino que también tendría que encargarme de la custodía de una niña de 10 años.

No me malinterpreten, yo amo a mi hermana pero por más que soy mayor de edad no estoy lista para cuidar de una niña tan pequeña. Su nombre era Mia y era una niña muy inteligente y soñadora. Ella siempre sabía como hacerme sentir mejor. Nunca conocío a mamá así que no la extrañaba tanto como yo, pero de todos modos era duro para ella no tener una madre que la lleve al colegio o de compras aunque yo misma lo hacía.

Siempre le daba todo lo que quería pero a pesar de eso no era una niña engreída. Ninguna de los doslo eramos. Eramos princesas pero eso no nos convertía en niñas engreídas.

-¡Bellaaaa, baja yaaaa, tenemos que terminar las invitaciones para la fiestaaaaa!- gritó Mia sacandome de mi ensoñación. Estabamos escribiendo los nombres en los sobres de invitación para mi fiesta de cumpleaños. A mi no me gustaba las fiestas pero a Mia le encantaban. Le encantaba ser una pincesa, pero no podía culparla, todas las niñas de su edad sueñan con ser una y ella lo era. Pero su burbuja pronto se rompería. Cuando ella cumpliera 11 años, un mes exacto después de que yo cumpliera 18, ella tendría que asumir todas mis responsabilidades, ya que yo asumiría todas las de mi padre.

-¡Ya voy!- grité de vuelta. Bajé las escaleras camino al cuarto de Mia. Era un cuarto muy grande, todo lleno de banco, verde y naranja, sus 3 colores favoritos. Tenía una especie de sala con una pantalla plana afuera de su cuarto justo como yo. Me senté en el gran sillón verde al lado de mi hermanita y prendí el televisor.

-Nada de televisión hasta que terminemos.- me dijo mientras intentaba quitarme el control a modo de juego.

-Pero, Mia, hemos estado trabajando en esto desde hace 4 horas. Estoy aburrida, además está dando_ Friends_.- con eso último, gané._ Friends _era nuestro programa favorito. A mi me daba un poco de pena pues también era el de mamá, pero nunca se lo dije a Mia, ella se sentía culpable ppor la muertr de nuestra madre y desde pequeña me pedía perdon pr habermela quitado. Pero yo no estaba molesta con ella, mamá no querría que lo estuviera.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras volvía a prender el televisor y recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Nos quedamos así una hora, riendonos como locas. Cuando terminó Mia me convenció de que terminaramos de escribir las invitaciones, pero algo me llamó la atención en la enorme lista de 34 páginas. Había un nombre tachado. Decía así: _Cullen, reino de Titiania. _Pero estaba tachado. Papá lo había tachado cuando le di la lista para que la revisara.

-Mia, tú sabes por qué está tachado este nombre de la lista?- le pregunté mientras le pasaba la lista para que ella pudiera verlo.

-No, porqué no vamos a preguntarle a papá?

Mientras subiamos las escaleras hacia la oficina de papá, no podía dejar de pensar en el nombre de la lista. _Cullen._ Seguimos subiendo las escaleras y entramos por el enorme pasillo hacia el escritorio de mi papá. Abrimos la puerta y Mia corrió como siempre a colgarse del cuello de papá mientras yo lo abrazaba.

-Bueno y ¿qué trae a mis princesas por aquí?- preguntó papá cuando nos sentamos en su gran sillon.

-Bella te quería preguntar algo.- dijo Mia.

-Sí, bueno, te quería preguntar algo sobre la lista de invitados.- le dije. No se por qué pero algo me decía que él no quería que los Cullen vinieran.- Cuando te di la lista de invitados tu tachaste esto?- le pregunté mientras le enseñaba la lista.

-Esa es una larga historia- me respondió mientras me daba un beso en el cabello y hacía ademán de levantarse.

-Pero a Bella y a mi nos gustan las historias largas ¿Cierto, Bella?- dijo Mia dedicandome una mirada de "es para lo que vinimos"

-Bueno, se las contaré esta noche luego de la cena.- dijo mientras se paraba del sillón.-¿ Por qué no van a preparar algun postre con Miranda?

En ese momento Mia y yo nos paramos y bajamos corriendo a la cocina. Amabamos cocinar. Yo solía cocinar con mamá cuando era una niña y hacerlo me hacía recordarla. A Mia simplemente le gustaba estar con Miranda y conmigo. Miranda era la niñera de Mia. Bueno alguna vez tambien había sido mi niñera. Creo que Mia me ayudó mucho cuando nació.

Cuando era niña, mis padres no podían estar todo el tiempo conmigo por culpa del trabajo. Y encontramos a Miranda. Ella me cuidaba cuando mis padres no podían, aunque era muy pequeña. Ella era huerfana de madre y padre. Cuando mi mamá la adoptó ella tenía 11 años y yo 2. Era como mi hermana mayor.

Llegamos al cuarto de Miranda y Mia saltó encima de ella.- MIRANDA! QUIERES IR A HACER UNA TORTA DE CHOCOLATE CON NOSOTRAS?.- le gitó en la oreja.

-MIA! NO ME GRITES EN LA OREJA!- gritó ella en respuesta y comenzaron a correr por la enorme habitación. Sin duda esta iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

N/A: Bueno, espero que les alla gustado eL capitulo. Voy a tratar de subir el proximo en 3 días. Porfa si tienen alguna sugerencia o algo que me quieran preguntar no duden en dejarme un review.

Ese botón de allá abajo, parece mágico. Por qué no haces click en el y dejas un lindo review?

Cuidense

Andrew


	2. Miranda se va

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la magnífica Stephanie Meyer. No se que sería de mi sin sus libros.**

BELLA POV:

Estabamos sentados en la mesa a la hora de la cena. Charlie, mi padre, estaba sentado en la cabecera. Mia en su lado izquierdo y yo en el derecho. Hacía mucho tiempo que ocupaba el lado que alguna vez ocupó mi madre. Miranda estaba sentada como siempre a mi costado. Era hora de que papá nos contara la historia sobre los estaba ansiosa. Le habíamos contado cada detalle de lo que sabíamos a Miranda y habíamos sacado toda clase de conclusiones que iban desde fugitivos hasta OVNIS. Pero en el fondo Miranda y yo sabíamos que ninguna era cierta, que la historia que se ocultaba detras de ese apellido era mucho más complicada.

-Papá, sabes que no vas a poder ocultarnos la historia para siempre.- dijo Mia sacandome de mis era la más ansiosa con eso de la historia. Yo simplemente quería saber por qué no podía invitarlos a mi fiesta.

-Muy bien. Si lo que quieren es escuchar la historia, la historia esccharán.- dijo papá mientras se acomodaba en su silla para comenzar.- Hace 10 años en un reino no muy lejano, había un rey que no tenía nombre era James. Él gobernaba el reino junto a su esposa. Un día él cayó gravemente enfermo y culparon de haberlo envenenado a su hermano menor, su heredero al trono. A pesar de las acusaciones el hermano subió al trono y lo gobierna hasta el día de hoy. Su nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Tiene 3 hijos. Emmet de 20 años. Edward de 19 y Alice de 18. El gobierna el reino junto a su esposa Esme. Con el paso del tiempo la gente a ido olvidando el crimen cometido por el actual rey, aunque nuca se comprobó su culpabilidad. Tu madre creía que era inocente, Bella. Pero yo no. Nunca lo creí. Y es por eso que no debemos invitarlos. Yo no confío en ellos.

La historia parecía cierta. Pero al igual que mamá,yo no creía que Carlisle hubiera envenenado a su quería que los Cullen vinieran a mi fiesta. No era una persona psiquica ni nada de eso pero tenía un presentimiento de que iba a ser divertido que ellos vinieran. Además mamá siempre me dijo que confiara en mis presentimientos, por menos importantes que fueran. La única forma de que papá accediera a invitarlos era que mamá se lo pidiera pero ya que ella no estaba aquí...

-Pero, papá, tú dijiste que mamá creía que los Cullen eran inocentes. Porqué no los invitamos? Por favor! Quiero que todos estén aquí para mi cumpleaaños. Además, cuanta más gente mejor. Verdad Mia? Vamos, papá, tú sabes que mamá hubieran querido que los invitaramos.- le dije intentando sonar emocionada por que ellos vinieran. Y Mia me ayudó.

-Sí, papiii, Bella tiene razón, va a ser más divertido con un asesino en la fiesta.- dijo Mia y yo la miré advirtiendole que no me estaba ayudando.- Ah, olvidé que aquí nadie tiene sentido del humor. Por favor papá. Quiero conocerlos casi tanto como Bella.

-Bueno, lo pensaré. Y tú, Miranda, qué piensas?- le preguntó papá a mi hermana y ella lo miró sorprendida.- Bueno ya que yo no voy a estar aquí no creo que mi opinion cuente, Charlie. Pero sabes que estas niñas no te van a dejar de molestar hasta que digas que sí.

-Como que no vas a estar aquí?- gritó Mia. Ups! se me había olvidado que Miranda todavía no le había dicho a Mia sobre su beca en la Universidad de Standford. Así es, señoras y señores. Mi hermana mayor se iba a ir a la universidad justo cuando yo tenía que subir al trono.

-Mia, no te lo dije porque sabía que no ibas a querer que me vaya. Pero sí, me voy a Standford. Acepté la beca y voy a ir a estudiar, pero vendré a visitarlos una vez al mes. Lo prometo.- dijo Miranda tratando de calmar a Mia mientras la pequeña salía corriendo del comedor.

-Creo que mejor voy a ver como está.- dije mientras me paraba para seguir a Mia.

-Gracias.- alcancé a esuchar a Miranda cuando estaba saliendo. Fui directo al cuarto de Mia. La escuché llorar en su cama y corrí hacia allí.

-Estás bien?- le pregunté. Ajá que pregunta más inteligente.- Mia, yo sé que no quierea que Miranda se vaya pero tienes que entender que ella tiene que crecer. Hacer algo con su vida. Ser nuestra hermana mayor no puede ser su trabajo de tiempo completo.

-No, tú no entiendes.- me dijo ella mientras me daba un espacio en la cama.- Miranda no es solo mi hermana mayor es una de mis mejores ammigas. Tú eres la otra. En el colegio tengo amigas pero ninguna como ustedes. No son amigas de verdad. Solo me quieren porque soy una princesa. Ahora Miranda se va y tu vas a tener que asumir el trono de Emania y ya no podrás jugar o si quiera estar conmigo. Ya no tendré a nadie. Yo confié en que Miranda iba a ser la que se quedara conmigo luego de la muerte de papá.- dijo llorando más fuerte.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo. No importa lo que pase, yo me quedaré contigo. Y por si no te has dado cuenta tú también eres lo único que me va a quedar. Además Miranda vendrá todos los meses ya que su universidad no está muy lejos de aquí. Mia, yo sé que te sientes muy mal por lo de papá pero tienes que saber que no es tan difícil. Yo superé la muerte de mamá y la vida me dio algo a cambio. Una hermosa hermanita menor. Tal vez la vida nos de algo a las dos esta vez. No quiero que te preocupes, Mianda se va en un mes y despues de eso solo seremos tu. yo y papá y aunque las dos sabemos que no va a durar mucho, tenemos que disfrutarlo mientras podamos. ¿Bien? No podemos perder el tiempo pensando en el futuro.

Me quedé sentada acariciando la espalda de mi hermana mmientras ella se calmaba. Me acordé de cuando fuimos al psicólogo poco despues de enterarnos de la enfermedad de papá. Nos dijo que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era alejarnos de él para que no nos doliera tanto su perdida cuando el día llegara, pero eso me hizo pensar que no quería que papá pasara su último año de vida solo lejos de sus hijas solo por nuestra salud mental. Nosotras ya tendríamos tiempro de recuperarnos luego.

Lo que nos dijo el psicólogo solo nos unió mas a papá. No como en las novelas en las que las chicas pierden a todas sus amigas por pasar los últimos mese de vida con su padre. Yo nunca haría eso. Necesitaría a mis amigas cuando papá ya no estuviera. Necesitaría aguien con quien llorar ya que con Mia tenía que ser fuerte. Y Emma y Paula me daban sus hombros y su amistad incondicional. Ellas entendían que yo ya no podía salir tan seguido como antes pero saliamos dos veces por mes para ir de compras o algo. Los otros días las veía en el instituto y en la noche hablaba por telefono con ellas. Eran las mejore amigas que alguien podría pedir.

-Tenemos que bajar,- dijo Mia sacandome de mis pensamientos.- Quiero que Miranda sepa que no estoy molesta con ella por que se va.

Bajamos las escaleras agarradas de la mano. Fuimos directo a la sala ya que las dos sabíamos perfectamente que papá y Miranda estaban allí. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con la misma imagen de todas las noches con la excepcion de que Mia y yo no estabamos en ella. Miranda estaba lellendo "Julieta y Romeo" y papá estaba tomando té. Sólo faltamos nosotras haciendo tonterías y tratando de distraer a Miranda para que juegue Monopolio con nosotras.

-Hola- dije mientras me sentaba en mi sillón favorito de la sala. El sillón de mamá. Ví como Mia pensaba en como podía disculparse con nuestra hermana pero desgraciadamente no podía ayudarla. Lo tenía que hacer ella sola.

-Niñas- dijo papá mientras dejaba su taza en la mesita.- Quería que supieran que ya mandé la invitación para los Cullen y ellos aceptaron venir a la fiesta.

-Eso es genial.- respondí. La noche pasó como siempre riéndonos, corriendo hasta que papá nos gritará etc. Aunque eramos princesas en las noches hacíamos lo que todas las niñas de nuestra edad. O de la edad de Mia. Yo sé que se supone que yo debería estar en mi cuarto pintandome las uñas y hablando de los chicos más guapos del instituto, pero me gustaba estar con mi familia y eso no lo iba a cambiar nunca. Se lo había prometido a mamá antes de que muriera. Le prometí que cuidaría a Mia con todas mis fuerzas y la haría ser feliz por más difícil que fuera.

A las 11 papá nos obligó a ir a la cama a pesar de que era domingo y aproveché que todos esaban en sus cuartos para mandarles un mail a Emma y Paula contandoles con lujo de detalles todo lo que sabía acerca de los Cullen incluyendo mi presentimiento sobre que ellos debían estar en mi fiesta.

La fiesta era el domingo y todavía teniamos muchas cosas que hacer y planear pero lo único que ocupaba mis pensamientos eran los Cullen y mi fe en que ellos no eran culpables de la muerte de ese rey.

**N/A: Perdonenme por no haber actualizado antes pero es que he estado muy ocupada gracias a que mi mamá está paranoica por los mosquitos que invadieron mi casa. Esta semana al menos voy a subir un capítulo más ya que ya es miercoles. El próximo cap será Edward POV. Porfa dejen reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Beshos**

**Andrew**


	3. Los Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la mejor escritora de todos los tiempos (no importa lo que diga mi papá) Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward POV:

Yo era el príncipe de un reino llamado Titiana. Yo no asumiría el trono del reino ya que tenía un hermano mayor. Su nombre es Emett. A veces era muy molesto pero era mi hermano. También tenía una hermana menor, Alice, ella era la bebé de la casa y estaba feliz de no tener que preocuparse de nada ya que sus hermanos lo hacíamos todo. Su único trabajo era no causar escandalos, estar bonita para las fiestas y ayudar a mamá con la decoración. Pero hace tiempo que no tenemos fiestas y casi nunca nos invitan a otras.

Es por algo que algunos creen que mi papá, Carlisle, hizo. Creen que envenenó a su hermano para tener el trono de el reino pero no fue así. No solo lo sé porque él no sería capaz de eso sino que yo se más que nadie que no lo hizo. La semana en que mi tío murió y en la misma en la que lo envenenaron, mi padre, Emett y yo nos fuimos de viaje a las Bahamas. Mamá se quedó con Ali porque ella era muy pequeña para volar. Yo tenía 2 años y Emmet 3.

Sin embargo no tenemos pruebas de que fuimos, ya que como mi papá era muy famoso en ese tiempo por haber perdido el trono de la familia (ya que él y su hermano eran gemelos), nadie sabía que habíamos salido del país. Papá solo quería protegernos de los reporteros y la mala publicidad. A él nunca le gustó ser famoso, solo quería tener una vida normal con una familia amorosa. Pero en su intento de protegernos borró todas las pruebas de que era inocente.

De todas maneras le dieron el trono despues de la muerte de su hermano porque no tenía hijos y el único heredero era Carlisle. Poco a poco el pueblo se fue dando cuenta de que no eramos malas personas pero todos los reyes y reinas de los reinos cercanos nunca lo olvidaron. Luego de 16 años la gente a dejado de murmurar cosas a nuestras espaldas. Pero todavía lo piensan dos veces antes de invitarnosa sus fiestas.

La que más sufre con esto es Alice porque a ella le encantán las fiestas pero nunca se queja porque podría herir a papá. Bueno al menos no se queja con él ni con mamá pero con Emett y con migo era otra historia.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron de mis pensamientos.

-Edward, puedo entrar?- preguntó la voz chillona de mi hermanita desde el otro lado de la puerta. Definitivamente estaba triste y parecía que había estado llorando.

-Claro Ali- le dije mientras veía como la puerta de mi cuarto se abría. En eso entro una Alice totalmente distinta, tenía los ojos y la naríz roja de tanto llorar y estaba usando la misma piyama de la maña y eran las 6 de la tarde. - Qué pasa?

Le hize un sitio en mi cama y apenas se sentó comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Le pase el brazo por los hombros y la dejé llorar todo lo que tenía hasta que su llanto se convirtió en sollozos.

-Ali, me vas a decir que te pasa?

-Perdón por venir así, pero no tenía con quien hablar. Mis amigas estan de viaje por Europa y mamá está en la reunion de papá.

-No te preoccupes solo quiero saber que te pasa. No pareces la misma de siempre, estas... como... apagada.

Si vivieran con Alice sabrían a lo que me refiero ella es como una chispita de fuego y no me gusta verla así tan triste a pesar de que a veces me saca de quicio con su felicidad. Ella rompió a llorar de nuevo y pensé en llamar a Esme pero ella parecía estar comoda conmigo.

-Bueno.. lo que... pa... pasa es que... Tyler me dejó.- consigió decir entre sollozos.

Tyler era su novio desde hacía 2 años. A mi nunca me gustó pero ella parecía feliz con él. Hacía un mes había llegado una nueva chica al colegio, no muy inteligente pero sin duda muy bonita. Desde ese momento supe que el noviazgo de mi hermana no duraría mucho.

-Lo siento mucho Ali, en serio, pero tú sabías tan bien como yo que desde Jessica llegó habías perdido a Tyler.- le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarla. Parece que mi intento no sirvió de mucho porque ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte. - Pero yo sé que te animará. Ven conmigo y con Em a la feria en la noche. Te prometo que esta vez si voy a lograr ganar el conejo gigante para ti.

Ella se rió y aceptó. Se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras yo le avisaba a Emett que iríamos a la feria. Fui a su cuarto y toqué la puerta, pero nadie la abrió. En ese momento escuché un grito chillón desde la sala. Bajé corriendo las escaleras para ver que le pasaba a mi hermanita ahora.

Cuando llegué la vi saltando de un lado a otro por la sala lo que no hizo más que reafirmar mi teoría de que mi hermana era bipolar. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la espalda para que parara de correr.

-Y ahora que pasa, Alice?- le pregunté mientras intentaba quitarle el sobre que tenía en las manos.

-¡NOS INVITARON A UNA FIESTA!- grtió en mi oreja haciendo que me cayera al piso de dolor. No puedo creer que despues de 17 años de vivir con ella todavía no me he acostumbrado a que me grité en el oído. - ¡ES MAÑANA, EDDIE, LA FIESTA ES MAÑANA!

-Que no me digas Eddie. Además, si la fiesta es mañana no tienes que ir a comprar algo para ponerte?- me odie a mi mismo en el momento en el que lo dije pero no me gustaba ver a Ali triste y quería vera feliz por el mayor tiempo posible.

-¡ES VERDAD! Hermanitoooo?- dijo gitando. Era obvio ahora yo la tendría que llevar a Alice a comprar un vestido pero no iría sin Emett. Y ya que él no era capaz de negarle nada a nuestra hermanita...

-Está bien, yo te llevaré, pero anda preguntale a Emett si quiere ir con nosotros.

Ella se fue cantando y saltando a buscar a Em para ir a comprar el dichoso vestido. Mientras ella estaba poniendo cara de corderito degollado en el cuarto de nuestro hermano mayor, yo abrí el sobre de la invitación para ver quien nos había invitado a una fiesta. La carta decía así:

Querido Rey Carlisle:

Usted a sido invitado junto a su familia a celebrar en el reino de Emania el cumpleaños de la Princesa Isabella Marie Swan. Nos sentiríamos honrrados con su precensia. La fiesta en honor a la Princesa se realizará en el castillo a las 8 p.m del domingo 13 de setiembre.

Los más sinceros saludos

Emania.

La fiesta era mañana. Bueno al parecer Ali iba a usar un bonito y caro vestido que se compraría hoy pero y yo qué. Tenía un presentimiento de que la tal Princesa Isabella era bonita, o al menos simpática.

La tarde pasó rápido hoy era sábado y cuando le dijimos a mamá sobre la fiesta se puso como loca arreglando las cosas. Alice, Emett y yo fuimos al centro comercial a comprar el vestido y los trajes. Como de costumbre la duendecilla eligió todo pero al menos a mi me gustaba mi traje. Emett era otra historia. Llevabamos más de una hora en la misma tienda mientras Alice peleaba con mi hermano mayor sobre cual traje se le veía mejor.

-Em, ya te dije que no puedes usar ese traje!- gritó Ali haciendo que Emett se pusiera más furioso.

-Por qué no?- gritó el de respuesta.

-Porque es verde!

-Y que tiene de malo el verde?

-Nada, Emett, nada, solo si quieres parecer una palta andante!

-Pero, Alice! Yo no quiero usar el traje que tú elegiste!

-Por qué no?- se podía decir que Ali estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante el tono de bebé llorón de Emett.

-Porque es negro!

Y aquí vamos de nuevo con la explicación de porqué el negro se puede usar en una fiesta y el verde no. Una explicación que si me lo preguntan yo ya me sabía de memoria. Una vez terminada dicha explicación Emett volvió a defender su traje verde "palta".

-A ver Alice, digamos que escojo el traje negro. Entonces no me veré como una palta podrida?

Yo ya no podía soportar más la discución a hací que le dí las llaves del auto a mi hermanita y me fui en un taxi.

Llegué a mi casa y me fui directamente a mi cuarto a tirarme a dormir en mi cama. Por fin libre de los gritos de mis molestos hermanos. En lo único que podía pensar era en la fiesta de mañana. La cual (según por una vocecita en mi cerebro que curiosamente se parecía a la voz chillona de mi hermana) iba a ser la mejor fiesta que iba a tener en toda mi vida.

**NA: Por favor perdonenme por la tardanza en serio lo siento mucho. Sé que no hay escusas pero es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana. Gracias a la gente linda que va a seguir leyendo mi historia. Y quiero que sepan que no voy a dejarla colgada.**

**(A menos que nadie la lea claro)**

**Well enough with the heavy. (Bueno suficiente con lo pesado)**

**Que les pareció el cap? Les gustó mi intento de humor con el traje verde palta de Emett?**

**Dejenme un review si enserio quieren que suba el siguiente cap. No tiene que decir mucho con un "me gusta" es suficiente. :) **

**Beshos**

**Andrew.**


	4. Preparandose para la gran noche

BELLA POV.

Por fín era domingo. Hoy en la noche sería mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Los Cullen habían enviado hoy en la mañana una carta confirmando su asistencia a la fiesta. Estaba muy emocionada, pero no tanto como Mia. Ella estaba saltando de felicidad desde la mañana. Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y recién estabamos almorzando. Miranda se fue ayer en la noche y obviamente eso no le cayó muy bien a Mia. Estuvo llorando casi toda la noche hasta que se quedó dormida pasadas ñas 3 de la madrugada.

Pero al parecer esa niña tiene reservas ilimitadas de energía ya qué hoy se le olvido todo lo que tenga que ver con nuestra hermana mayor y comenzó el día con una sonrisa tan grande como las que tenía antes de que papá se enfermara. A veces me sorprendían los efectos que las fiestas tenían en ella.

Ya habíamos terminado de ordenar todo en el salón donde se haría la fiesta. A sí es nosotras o ordenamos solas. Claro que Miranda nos ayudó mucho pero nosotras nunca dejamos que las sirvientas decoren para las fiestas. Ya que como decía mamá: Si quieres que algo saga bien hazlo tú mismo.

Nuestros vestidos eran hermosos. Los habíamos mandado a hacer iguales a unos diseños que mamá había dibujado. Mi mamá era diseñadora antes de casarse con papá y convertirse en la reina de Emania. Ella nunca usó uno de sus vestidos en las fiestas del reino porque decía que eran muy simples para eventos tan grandes y que nunca podría diseñar uno que no desentonara con los de los demás invitados. Esa es la razón por la cual yo creí que ella se había dado por vencida en el diseño.

Flasback

Pero hace dos años entré a su escritorio por primera vez desde que murió y en la mesa en la que yo "diseñaba" cuando tenía 3 años, encontré una caja con dos diseños.

Uno de un vestido morado vino strapless con un corte princesa y largo. En la parte de arriba en el dibujo estaba escrito con la letra de mi madre: _Para mi Bella por sus 18 años. Espero que nunca olvides que te amo más que a mi propia vida._

El otro vestido tenía mangas largas pero transparentes de una tela muy fina era largo y rosado pastel. La falda caía recta pero para nada atrevida hasta los tobillos. En la parte de arriba al igual que el anterior, estaba escrito: _Para Mia ( si algún día te tengo) Usalo en los 18 años de Bella para que no desentones como alguna vez yo lo hize._

No podía evitar que las lagrimas corrienran libremente por mis mejillas. Mi madre nuca pudo diseñar un vestido elegante para ella pero lo intentó todo por nosotras.

Fin del Flashback.

-Bella?- preguntó Mia sacandome de mi ensoñación.

-Si preciosa?

-Cuando sea mi cumpleaños me ayudarás a tener una fiesta tan linda como la que tú tendrás esta noche?

-Siempre que me necesites te ayudaré.

-Gracias Bells, eres la mejor hermana del mundo.- me dijo Mia mientras me abrazaba.

Terminamos de comer y nos cambiamos con unos jeans y blusas sueltas para ir a la peluquería.

-Papá ya nos vamos regresaremos como en una hora y media!- grité mientras ayudaba a Mia con su abrigo y cojía las llaves de mi Ferrari.

-Está bien, Bella maneja con cuidado-dijo papá.

Fuimos todo el camino a la peluquería cantando That's what girls do de No secrets.

-You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah.

-You ask me why I need thirty two pairs of shoes to wear

-You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things it's just a chick thing

-You ought to let it go and try to understand but you don't have a clue:

-That's what girls do

-They keep you guessing the whole day through

-Play your emotions push all your buttons it's true

-That's what girls do

Cuando llegamos nos estacionamos y bajamos a toda velocidad del carro. Llegamos a la recepción y nos asignaron a nuestras estilistas.

Pasamos como 1 hora ahí mientras nos peinaban y pintaban las uñas de las manos y los pies. No nos maquillamos porque somos muy inquietas y lo hacemos nosotras mismas.

Mi cabello lo secaron dejando sus ondas naturales y me hucieron un moño bastante elegante mientras dos tiritas de pelo se escapaban rebeldemente de mi peinado y caían sobre mi rostro. No pedí que lo arreglaran me gustaba así.

A Mia se lo alisaron y lo dejaron suelto y rebelde. Iba mejor con su vestido.

Luego fuimos a recoger los vestidos de la costurera y nos los probamos. Nos veíamos hermosas. Me parecía tanto a mamá con el vestido que unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon, pero ahí estaba mi hermanita para consolarme y decirme que todo estaría bien.

Llegamos a casa como 30 minutos tarde y corrimos adentro. Teniamos bastante que hacer y muy poco tiempo.

Todo salía según lo planeado pero no era lo mismo sin Miranda, ella era al que normalmente se encargaba de coordinar con la banda, la comida, etc. Yo no sabía hacer nada de eso pero ella me había dejado una lista detallado de lo que tenía que hacer y tenía a Mia para ayudarme.

La tarde se pasó volando y pronto llegó la hora de vestirnos y bajar a recibir a los invitados.

Esperaba que todo saliera bien y tení la espernza en el corazón de que los Cullen me alegraran la fiesta como una voz en mi cabeza me decía que iba a ser.

**N/A : IMPORTANTE **

**Bueno les quería decir que no estoy segura de poder subir el otro capitulo esta semana. Trataré de subirlo mañana pero si no puedo pido que me tengan pasiencia. **

**Estoy casi segura de que la prixima semana la del lunes 28 no voy a poder actualizar porque comienzo las clases luego de las vacaciones de verano y voy a tener bastante que hacer.**

**Este fin de semana el del sabado 26 tampoco voy a poder actualiazar porque me van a poner brackets o fierros como quieran decirles y no creo que me pueda parar de la cama por el dolor :( Pero tan pronto como el miercoles 2 de marzo llegue les prometo que tendrán un nuevo capitulo que leer.**

**Ahora si no les importa dejenme un review. Estoy con los nervios de punta por el dentista y una buena cantidad de comentarios me ayudarían a calmarme.**

**Beshos**

**Andrew**


	5. La fiesta

**N/A: Bueno aquí tienen por fín el capitulo de la fiesta donde se conocen nuestros amados protagonistas. Se habrán dado cuenta de que hago en cada capitulo hay un solo POV pero por ser un capítulo especial haré una excepción.**

Bella POV:

Nos terminamos de vestir y comezamos a maquillarnos. Mi maquillaje era más suave y natural que el de mi hermanita por los colores de los vestidos.

Cuando estuvimos listas, (lo cual nos tomó un tiempo gracias a que a Mia no le hace ninguna gracia eso de ponerse rimel en las pestañas y a mí tampoco me hace gracia alguna tener que correr detrás de ella) bajamos a ver a papá.

Él estaba muy guapo con un traje negro y una corbata roja sangre. Se suponía que yo bajaría a recibir a los invitados hasta las 8:45 que es cuando los invitados importantes comenzarán a llegar. Luego tendría que esperar aburrida en mi cuarto hasta las 9:30 cuando bajaría las escaleras por primera vez como _La futura reina de Emania._ No me gustaba para nada la idea pero era lo que tenía que hacer y lo haría orgullosa (o eso intentaría).

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba segura de que el vestido que estaba usando era el indicado.

Bajamos corriendo las escaleras a pesar de que nuestros vestidos eran largos y fuimos a pararnos en nuestros sitios de siempre. Esa era la única parte de las fiestas que no me gustaba. Pero esta fiesta sería diferente porque esta vez podría tomar alcohol. Me encantaba en champán y hoy por primera vez podría tomar una copa completa legalmente.

Nos parámos ahí recibiendo a los invitados hasta las 8:30 cuando me fui a esperar para hacer mi _gran entrada. _Me fui a mi cuarto a ver televisión. Vi un capitulo de _Friends_ y estaba comenzando uno de algún programa que no reconocí cuando Mia llegó histerica diciendo que eran las 9:31 y que ya debería estar bajando las escaleras.

-Está bien, Mia, y voy.- dije mientras bajaba mis pies de la mesa y me paraba para seguir a mi hermana.

Llegamos a donde comenzaban las escaleras y Mia me dio un abrazo.- Sabes que esto saldrá bien. No estés nerviosa.- Si Mia no lo hubiera dicho no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Me despedí de mi hermanita y comenzé a bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegué donde estaba mi padre en medio del camino levanté la cabeza por primera vez desde que comenzé a caminar. La sala estaba llena de gente de todos lados cerca del reino. Pero mis ojos estaban sobre una persona que juraría nunca antes haber visto.

-Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de la Princesa Isabella Marie Swan- comenzó mi padre.- que pronto se convertirá en la reina de Emania...

Mi papá seguía hablando pero mis ojos y mi mente estaban fijos en los increibles ojos verdes de aquel chico que a mi parecer era demasiado guapo.

Seguí bajando las escaleras de la mano de papá hasta que llegamos y las personas comenzaron a fomar una especie de fila para saludarme. Algo así como en los matrimonios.

Yo no podía ver la hora de saber quien era ese misterioso chico en el que no podía dejar de pensar. La fila siguió avanzando y finalmente llegó el chico con su familia. Eran los últimos de la fila y los demás invitados habían vuelto a bailar.

-Felicidades Princesa Isabella- dijo el que supuse sería el rey Carlisle.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme. Estos son mis hijos, el es Emett- dijo señalando a un chico grandote de pelo negro y ojos azules con una sonrisa facinante.-, ella es Alice- dijo señalando a una chica un poco menor que yo, palida y con el pelo negro y corto.- y el es Edward.

Así que el chico que tanto me gustaba se llamaba Edward. Tenía el pelo desordenado y de color cobrizo. Era casi tan alto como su hermano mayor y tan palido como su hermana pero era increiblemente guapo. Lo que más me gustaba de él eran sus ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre.

-Yo soy Charlie- dijo mi padre- y ellas son mis hijas. Bella y Mia.

Edward me miró y me sonrió y yo me perdí en su sonrisa y sus ojos.

EDWARD POV

Terminamos de vestirnos y subimos a la limosina que mamá había contratado. Al final Ali convenció a Emett de no comprar el traje verde palta.

Llegamos antes de lo que creimos 9:00. Alice estaba muy emocionada por ir a la fiesta hacer nuevas amigas ya que no habíamos ido a una fiesta desde la de año nuevo en algún reino cercano.

Entramos al palacio y al parecer la fiesta ya había empezado. Todos los invitados se estaban divirtiendo algunos bailaban y otros conversaban. El duendecillo de mi hermana se fue directo a socializar con unas chicas que identifiqué como las princesas del reino vecino.

Emettt y yo fuimos comenzamos a conversar con los príncipes de Romenia, que eran amigos nuestros. Entonces se anunció que la princesa de Emania bajaría las escaleras. Todos se pusieron cerca para poder ver a la dueña del cumpleaños.

Entonces la chica más linda que he visto en toda mi vida bajó las escaleras. Tenía el pelo marrón castaño y la piel casi tan pálida como la de mi hermana. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza y los ojos color chocolate. Sin duda los ojos más bellos que he visto.

-Felicidades Princesa Isabella- dijo papá sacandome de mi ensoñación.

-Muchas gracias.- respondió la bella princesa

-Yo soy Carlisle y ella es mi esposa Esme. Estos son mis hijos, el es Emett- dijo señalando a mi hermano mayor.-, ella es Alice- dijo señalando a la duende.- y el es Edward.- dijo por fín señalandome.

-Yo soy Charlie- dijo dijo el que supe que sería el padre de la princesa- y ellas son mis hijas. Isabella y Mia.

Mia era identica a Bella pero tenía los ojos dorados, como su padre. Miré a Isabella y le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta.

Nuestros padre se pusieron a conversar y aproveché para hablar con ella.

-Quiere bailar Isabella?- le pregunté mientras extendía mi mano. La cual ella tomó sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Claro, pero dime Bella.- me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la pista de baile. _Bella_ que lindo nombre.

-Está bien.

La tomé de la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mi cuello. Bailamos una canción lenta mientras conversabamos animadamente.

-Parece que tu hermana es bastante divertida- dijo Bella.

-Cuando quiere, también puede ser bastante molesta.

-Sí, sé cómo es eso. Mi hermana menor, Mia es lo mejor que tengo en la vida ahora pero a veces quiero matarla también.

Seguimos hablando toda la noche hasta que el salón comenzó a quedar vacio y supe que tenía que irme pronto. Pero no podía irme sin besarla primero. Era la primera chica de la que en serio estaba enamorado y ella me entendía en verdad. Era divertida, bonita, intelugente, sencilla y buena y si todo eso lo descubrí en una sola noche quería descubrir más.

-Bueno supongo que es hora de irme.- le dije sonriendo.

-No te vallas.- me dijo agarrandome más fuerte del cuello. Ya que no habíamos parado de bailar.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme pero el salón está casi vacio y mamá se va a molestar si no voy. - le dije poniendo cara de niño regañado.

Pero en el mismo momento en que mencioné a mi mamá note en sus ojos un destello de tristeza que trató de borrar, sin exito.

-Qué pasa? Dije algo malo?- le pregunté mientras le limpiaba con la mano la única lágrima que había caido de sus ojos.

-Si en verdad te importa ven conmigo y te lo cuento.- dijo señalando el jardín delantero. Sin pensarlo la seguí. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había visto a su mamá.

**N/A: Chan, Chan, Chan... Bueno en el próximo cap veremos que es lo que le cuenta Bella a Edward. Será capaz ella de contarle todo lo que la tiene tan triste y estresada? Sabrá Edward que Bella le oculta algo?**

**Eso lo veremos en el próximo cap. Todavía no voy al dentista y estoy bastante asustada. Con un review me ayudarían bastante. :) **

**Beshos y Abrashos**

**Andrew**


	6. Primer beso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirlos un poco.**

BELLA POV:

Edward me había seguido a el jardín y nos habíamos sentado en una banca. Todavía no entendía por qué sentía esta necesidad de contarle todo lo que me atormentaba. Desde la muerte de mamá hasta la enfermedad de papá pero sabía que no podía decirle eso último. Se suponía que tenía que guardar el secreto de papá porque si no la prensa no nos dejaría tranquilos.

No es que no confiara en Edwar, tenía la sensación de que era alguien en quien podía confiar pero lo acababa de conocer y no podía poner en riesgo la seguridad de mi familia por un simple presentimiento.

-Bueno, mira, hay cosas que no te puedo contar...-dije decidiendo ir por la verdad.- últimamente me he sentido muy presionada...

-Bella, sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras yo guardaré tu secreto. Solo no quiero verte preocupada. Quiero saber si hay algo que pueda hacer. - me interrumpió Edward tomando mi mano.

Pensé en contarle todo. Necesitaba contarselo a alguien. Las únicas que lo sabían eran Miranda, Mia, Emma y Paula. Tal vez necesitaba el apoyo de alguien más fuerte. Alguien como Edward. Decidí contarle la verdad.

-Mira, se que puedo confiar en ti. Solo necesito que me prometas que no le vas a decir a nadie lo que te voy a contar. Ni siquera a alguien de tu familia.

-No te preocupes juro que no le diré a nadie, solo quiero ayudar, Bella.

-Okay. Umm... este... bueno... mi mamá murió cuando dio a luz a mi hermanita, Mia.- la mirada en la cara de él era de sorpresa y lastima- Antes de morir me dijo que tenía que cuidar de ella como ella había cuidado de mi. Me dijo que yo tenía que ser como la madre que Mia no tenía. Pero fallé, simplemente fui una mala hermana. Celosa, egoísta, imdiferente... Pero eso cambió conforme los años pasaron. Te juro que yo nunca quise tratarla mal. Solo sentía que ella me había quitado a mamá. Yo... era solo una niña... nunca fue mi intención.- de un momento a otro me encontré llorando mientras Edwardme abrazaba y me acariziaba la espalda.

-Shhh, Bella, no fue tu culpa. Está bien. Estoy seguro de que ella entiende.

-Ese es el problema. Ella entiende porque se siente culpable por haberme quitado a mamá. Sin embargo yo la tuve por 8 años. Ella la tuvo por 8 minutos. Yo no quería ser la madre que Mia quisiera. Yo quería que mamá regresara. Pero mis amigas y mi papá me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que mamá no iba a regresar y que ahora todo lo que tengo de ella es a mi hermanita. Pero me di cuenta de eso muy tarde. Verás, cuando yo era apenas una bebé mi mamá adoptó a una niña un poco mayor que yo, Miranda. Ella fue como mi hermana mayor y ella siempre estuvo ahí para mi. Yo quiero ser eso para Mia, pero aunque se que me quiere se también que se siente más comoda estando con Miranda. Porque siente que a ella no le ha quitado nada.

Seguí llorando en el hombro de Eward mientras él susurraba palabras de aliento en mi oído.

-Pero eso no es todo, ahora que Miranda se fue Mia se siente sola y yo estoy perdida. Papá siempre a sido el único hombro en el que he podido apoyarme. Porque aunque Miranda me ha ayudado siempre y mis mejores amigas han estado ahí para mi siempre, papá perdió lo mismo que yo. Perdió a mamá. Y ahora enfermó. Tiene cáncer y los doctores dicen que solo tiene unos 2 o 3 meses más de vida. Y yo no se que hacer porque Miranda podría tener el trono ya que es legalmente la hija de mis padres pero ella quiere ser doctora, tener una carrera, una casa y muchos hijos, no quiere el trono y yo soy la siguiente heredera al trono y ya que Mia es muy pequeña para gobernar lo voy a tener que hacer yo. Tendré que dejar el colegio, mis amigas, todo, pero lo más importante es que me tendré que casar con alguien para poder tener el trono o se lo darán a mi primo y mi papá no quiere eso.

No podía dejar de llorar, no hablaba ccon nadie sobre esto desde que le detectaron cáncer a papá y le conté todo a Emma y Paula. Edward parecía sorprendido pero era muy comprensivo y me abrazaba mientras yo lloraba como no había podido hacerlo desde la muerte de mamá.

EDWARD POV:

Seguí a Bella hasta el jardín delantero y nos sentamos en una banca. Podía sentir que intentaba elegir las palabras correctas y también que había parte de su historia que me quería esconder. Pero yo quería que ella fuera sincera conmigo, quería que supiera que yo era alguien en quien ella podía confiar.

Ella comenzó a hablar y me contó todo sobre su mamá pero de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar, diciendo que ella no había sido la hermana mayor que Mia se merecía. A mi nunca me había afectado ver a gente llorar. Excepto, claro, por mi mamá y mi hermanita. Pero por alguna razón no quería verla llorar. Sentía como si su dolor era mi dolor. No quería ver a ese perfecto ángel llorar.

Y en ese momento lo supe, luego de que terminó de contarme su historia y ver la tristeza y la angustia en sus bellos ojos color chocolate, supe que estaba enamorado de ella y haría cualquier cosa por no verla así de nuevo.

-Bella, yo sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti. Pero estoy seguro de que si le dices a tu padre que no quieres tener el trono él encontrará una forma de que tú no lo tengas que hacer. He visto como te mira está muy orgulloso de ti y te ama.-le dije intentando hacerla sonreír pero lo único que conseguí fue una falsa sonrisa que no se extendió a sus ojos.

-Lo sé pero no quiero preocuparlo. Quiero que pase lo que le queda de vida feliz con sus hijas pensando que ha hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer y que soy feliz. Además... no estoy segura de porque te cuento esto. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que debes estar lamentandote haberme saguido aquí. Perdoname por aburrirte con mi estúpida historia.

-Bella... no digas eso.- le dije tomandola nuevamente de la mano para impedir que se valla. La jalé y se volvió a sentar.- Mira, yo te voy a ayudar y voy a hacer todo lo posible para verte sonreír porque yo... yo...- no sabía como decirle que estaba enamorado de ella pero estaba seguro de que ese era el momento para decirselo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces solté su mano y puse la mia en su mejilla. Y me acerqué a ella hasta que nuestros labios estuvieron a 2 centimetros de distancia. -Porque yo estoy enamorado de ti- le dije antes de juntar nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Ella me respondió al instante poniendo sus manos en mi cuello.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero nuestras frentes seguian pegadas. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Bella habló- yo también estoy enamorada de ti. Gracias por hacerme feliz por primera vez en tantos años.

Y nos quedamos abrazados así hasta que me dí cuenta de que debía pedirle que fuera mi novia. Quería que fuera mi novia, de eso estaba seguro pero quería pedirselo de una manera especial.

Seguimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta que me llegó un mesaje de Alice al celular

_Edward Antony C_ullen:

_Donde #"%&$/ te has metido? Ya es casi media noche y mamá está histerica diciendo que tenemos que irnos. _

_Con amor._

_Alice :)_

No lo podía creer. El tiempo en serio vuela, pero no quería que mi relación con Bella se quedara aquí.

-Bella?

-Si?

-Me tengo que ir, mis padres me buscan pero te llamaré mañana para ver si puedes salir conmigo a un lugar que quiero que conoscas. Me das tu celular?- le pregunté mientras le daba mi Iphone para que apuntara su número.

-Claro,- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- pero tu tambien dame el tuyo- agregó con una sonrisa pícara mientras me daba su BlackBerry rojo.

Apunté mi número y le devolví su telefono al tiempo que ella me daba el mío.

-Bueno, Adios- me dijo con una sonrisa- y... llamamé me encantaría conocer ese lugar que dices que quieres enseñarme.

Se paró para irse al salón donde casi ningun invitado estaba pero yo no la dejaría ir tan rápido. La tomé de cintura y acerqué su rostro al mío. Ella rió y me dio un beso con esos labios suyos que estaba seguro serían mi adicción.

-Adiós, Bella

-Adiós, Edward

**N/A: Bueno, les gustó? Lo odiaron? Esperaban algo más? Algo menos? Cualquier sugerencia, critica o comentario porfiiiiiis escribanme un review y perdon por no haber respondido a sus reviews anteriores pero con el colegio y lo demás con suerte tengo tiempo para actualizar.**

**(Que conste que eso no significa que voy a dejar la historia colgada) :)**

**Ah, sí dejenme un review para saber si el prox. cap lo quieren POV Bella o POV Edward. 3**

**Bueno, por último pero no menos importante espero que ustedes se diviertan tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo.**

**Beshos**

**Andrew**


	7. Alice

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son mios. Como muchos de ustedes deben saber. Son de la fabulosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Ahora sí a leerrrrr!**

BELLA POV:

Ayer fue la noche más feliz de mi vida desde que mamá murió. Le pude contar todo lo que me pasaba a alguien que apenas conocia, pero se sentía tan bien! Me sentía liberada.

Ya estaba segura (después de una noche sin dormir) de que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Como mamá alguna vez me dijo: _Si algún día no puedes de dejar de pensar en un chico y por más que lo intetes no le puedes encontrar ningún defecto, entonces no lo dejes ir. Por que déjame decirte, Bella, que nunca encontrarás a alguien igual._

Le haría caso a mamá, de eso estaba segura porque si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que los consejos de mi madre siempre me llevaban a lo mejor. Ella siempre tenía la razón como decía papá.

Tenía el número de Edward, pero todavía no lo iba a llamar. O sea, son las 6 de la mañana. No creo que el esté despierto a esta hora al igual que yo pero si tenía que decirles lo que pasó anoche a Paula y Emma, mis hiperactivas amigas seguro ya estarían despiertas. Pero que les iba a contar? Edward no es mi novio. O si?

EDWARD POV:

Eran las 6 de la mañana y no podía dejar de pensar en Bella. En sus lindos ojos color chocolate. En como su cabello ondulado bajaba por su espalda. En sus labios rosados que no podía dejar de pensar en besarlos de nuevo.

Pero tenía que hacer algo rápido. Tenía que pedirle que fuera mi novia. Ya tenía todo planeado (después de una noche sin dormir). La llamaría esta noche y la invitaría a salir. Luego la llevaría a ese prado en el bosque que no le había enseñado a nadie y le diría todo lo que siento por ella y que quiero que sea mi novia.

Claro que estaba preparado para una respuesta negativa de su parte pero algo dentro de mí me decía que me iba a decir que sí.

Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era tratar de oculatar mi buen humor de mi familia. Obviamente no se los podía decir todavía. Emett se pondría como loco y me diría que la invite a venir, Alice se molestaría por no haberle contado antes y no estaba seguro pero despues de su ruptura con su ex no creía que le agrade mucho la idea de que yo tenga una nueva novia.

Bueno en resumen no le puedo contar a nadie. Todavía.

BELLA POV:

Terminé de hablar con mis amigas y ya eran las 8:30 de la mañana. Hora de desayunar. Decidí que no le diría a nadie lo que me pasó anoche. Simplemente preocuparía a papá y mi hermanita se volvería loca. Si Miranda estuviera aquí se lo contaría pero no puedo llamarla por esto. Ella quiere salir adelante y yo la voy a ayudar.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras al cuarto de mi hermanay la encontré en el sillón frente al televisor viendo _Friends_.

-Hey, Mia, que tal?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba con ella en el sillón.

-Bien, pero al parecer estás de muy buen humor para no haber dormido nada anoche.

-Y tu como sabes que no dormi anoche?- le pregunté.

-Bueno, Prueba A: tienes ojeras debajo de tus ojos, Prueba B: te escuché moviendote toda la noche. Lo olvidas? Tengo sueño ligero, Prueba C: lo acabas de admitir. Bueno, y a que se debe tu falta de sueño?

Me daba pena no poder decirle nada mi hermana pero me había prometido que cuando tuviera novio (de lo cual todavía no estoy segura) no le diría nada, al menos hasta que fuera importante. Su mayor temor es que yo me enamore y la deje y no voy a dejarla pensar en eso.

-Nada importante, cosas con las chicas, pero vamos a desayunar que se hace tarde. Hoy te toca ir a la escuela a ti.

Desde que nos enteramos lo que le pasaba a papá decidimos que no lo podíamos dejar solo pero que tampoco podíamos dejar la escuela entonces, Mia iba los lunes y jueves y yo iba los martes y viernes.

-No quiero ir, sabes que no me gusta ir al colegio, no necesito aprender nada de lo que enseñan ahí soy una Princesa verdad?

Se río y dijo que estaba bromeando. Bajamos corriendo y llegamos al comedor justo antes de que papá llegara. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que papá bajara.

-Hola, princesas.- nos saludó papá dandonos un beso en la frente a cada una.

-Hola, papiiiii- dijo Mia.

Conversamos toda la mañana sobre cosas sin importancia, la fiesta y cosas por el estilo. Hasta papá se dio cuenta de que estaba de muy buen humor y yo le dije que no era por nada importante. Aunque en verdad no me había podido despegar de mi celular esperando a que Edward me llamara. Porque él me iba a llamar no?

Terminamos de desayunar y Mia se fue al colegio. Yo me fui a mi cuarto a ver television, hasta que mi celular sonó dejandome ver en la pantalla el nombre que había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza toda la mañana.

EDWARD POV:

Bajé a desayunar a eso de las 8:00 de la mañana. Fui al cuarto de Emett primero y le toqué la puerta 15 veces hasta que al fin abrió y dijo que bajaba en un minuto. Pensé que no tenía que molestarme en ir al cuarto de mi hermanita ya que ella siempre me esperaba en la sala para molestarme.

Pero cuando pasé por su cuarto me sorprendí de ver la puerta cerrada y escuchar a alguien sollozar en el cuarto. Toqué la puerta un par de veces pero como era de esperarse nadie respondió.

-Alice?-pregunté mientras entraba a su cuarto. Me encontré a mi hermanita tirada en su cama con una caja en sus manos. Ella estaba llorando mientras veía la pequeña caja en sus manos pero estaba cerrada.

A penas entré salto de susto y tiró la cajita al suelo. La miré y se me partió el corazón. Estaba vestida con unos pantalones de pijama y un polo gris rasgado.

-Alie, estás bien?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba detrás de ella en la cama y la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Nop- me dijo mientras se volteaba y me dajaba ver sus hermosos ojos verdes todos rojos e inchados de tanto llorar. La abrazé más fuerte y dejé que llorara todo lo que tenía hasta que dejó de sollozar y se tranquilizó mientras yo acariciaba su espalda.

-Alie, que pasa? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras no me gusta verte así me parte el corazón, pequeña.- le dije mientras trataba hacerla decir algo.

-Bueno...- comenzó mientras se enderezaba en la cama y se volteaba para estar cara a cara conmigo- nunca te dije porque terminamos Tyler y yo...- parecía que no podía continuar, que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría y comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.

-Mira, Alice, si no quieres decirmelo está bien, pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.- le dije mientras me paraba y le daba un beso en la frente.

-No, Edward, espera...- dijo mientras me jalaba de la mano para que me sentara de nuevo. -Sé que no es necesario que te lo cuente pero ya sabes como se siente no poder decirle a nadie lo que sientes. Yo sé que puedo confiar en ti por eso es que te lo voy a contar pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie, sobre todo a mamá. Se pondría como loca.

-Okay, pero deja el misterio y habla ya hermanita- le dije mientras me volvía a sentar y cerraba la puerta.

-Bueno... no es una historia tan larga... era otro día como cualquier otro... estábamos en el colegio... era viernes en la tarde y a la hora de almuerzo mientras tú y Emett se preparaban para salir del gimnasio. Yo los estaba esperando afuera como siempre y Ty apareció atrás mío con esta cajita.- dijo mientras se agachaba para recojer la cajita que había tirado cuando yo entré. La abrió y pude ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un diamante morado, el color favorito de mi hermana.- Y ya te imaginas el resto. Se arrdilló sobre una sola rodilla y bueno ya sabes. Pero obviamente yo me engué. Él cree que lo hice porque no lo amo, pero la verdad tengo 17 años. No es que no lo ame es que no lo amo lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Y tal como esperaba rompió en llanto de nuevo. No podía creer lo que ese retardado le había hecho a mi hermanita. Ella tiene 17 años para muchos en esta casa todavía es una bebé.

Me quedé con ella toda la mañana y después de almuerzo volvió a ser la misma Alice de siempre. Pero por primera vez en mi vida, al ver a mi hermanita llorar no me había dado tanta rabia como siempre.

Después de almorzar subí a mi cuarto a llamar a Bella. Marqué su número y esperé hasta que contestó con esa voz tan melodiosa que había estado esperando escuhar toda la mañana.

-Hola?

-Bella?- que tonto, obvio que era ella.

-Edward?

-Sí, este... te llamaba porque te quería preguntar algo. Quieres salir esta noche? Te quiero llevar a un lugar muy bonito que descubrí cuando era pequeño.

-Claro, me encantaría.

-Bien, entonces, te paso a recojer a las 8?

-Ok, adiós Edward

-Adiós Bella.

**N/A: Bueno, no me odien. Sé que les prometí a algunas de ustedes que el cap iba a estar para el viernes pero lamentablemente sufrí de un bloqueo temporal XD. Pero bueno, aquí esta espero que lo hayan disfrutado. He estado pensando y he decidido que ha cada persona que me deje un review le mandaré un adelanto del proximo cap. Así que no sean flojas y hagan click en ese bello botoncito...**

**Beshos**

**Andrew**


	8. El extraordinario honor

**DISCLAIMER: Bueno como todas las personas divertidas y bonitas sabemos ;) todos los personajes (lamentablemente también a Edward) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

BELLA POV:

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que Edward me había llamado. Eso me dejaba 2 horas para alistarme. Quería que mi hermanita me ayudara como siempre como cuando eramos más pequeñas pero no sabía como hacer para que lo hiciera sin tener que contarle a donde iba.

Lo pensé por 15 minutos hasta que la solución más obvia se me ocurrió. Le diría que había fiesta en la casa de Emma. Bajé corriendo las escaleras y llamé a la puerta de mi hermana 6 veces.

-¡Ya voy!- sonó la voz irritada de Mia.- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó apenas me vio.

-Te quería preguntar si me querías ayudar a arreglarme para una fiesta en casa de Emma.-le dije con la cara más adorable que pude poner y tratando de no reirme porque había salido sin pantalones.

-¡Claro! Sabes que no tienes que preguntar, Bells- dijo mientras se ponía una mini falda y cerraba su puerta detrás de ella. Corrimos escaleras arriba y , debo admitir que, cuando pasamos por el cuarto de Miranda extrañé que nos gritara que nos callaramos. Finalmente llegamos a mi cuarto y Mia metió su cabeza en mi armario como siempre y yo me dirigí al baño para sacar el maquillaje, la planca, la buclera y lo demás.

Mi hermanita sacó unos jeans negros, un polo blanco con las mangas largas, una casaca roja cereza y unos zapatos negros sin tacos.

-Bueno, entonces, rulos o liso?- le pregunté mientras cerraba la puerta del baño para desvestime. Me puse una bata blanca y volví a abrirla.

-Rulos,- me dijo- quedan mejor con los colores cálidos como el rojo.- Así es señoras y señores, mi hermanita menor sabía más de moda y maquillaje que yo.

Me senté en una silla frente al espejo y Mia comenzó a enrular mi cabello. Después de 15 minutos terminó y me comenzó a maquillar.

-Te voy a poner base y rimel en las pestañas. La sombra es mejor que sea de un color natural así tus labios pueden ir de rojo cereza como la casaca.

No le presté mucha atención pero no me preocupaba porque ella siempre me maquillaba bien. Luego de 1 hora y media estuve completamente lista y comenzé a pensar como hacer para que ella no me acompañara como siempre hasta afuera del castillo, ya que si lo hacía se daría cuenta de que me iba con Edward.

-No voy a tardar mucho, regresaré temprano y vemos una pelicula. Ok?- le dije mientras salía de mi cuarto- Ah y hazme un favor. Puedes ordenar esto? Sabes como se pone papá cuando descubre que no he ordenado mi cuarto antes de salir.

-Está bien pero me debes una- dijo mientras cogía mi maquillaje y lo guardaba en el mismo cajón de siempre.

Salí del castillo y esperé en la entrada hasta que vi un Volvo plateado hacercarse a las rejas. Había pasado tanto tiempo nerviosa por que mi hermana no descubriera que tenía una cita que no tuve tiempo de estar nerviosa por la cita. Habrieron las rejas y el Volvo entró.

Edward bajó y me sorió. Había olvidado lo guapo que era. Su cabello bronsiceo desordenado, su sonrisa perfecta y sobre todo sus ojos verde esmeralda. Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Bella. Estás preciosa.- me dijo mientras me habría la puerta del copiloto para que me sentara.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal- le sonreí. Me senté y pude ver cómo se reía rodeando el carro para sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

Salimos del castillo y Edward suspiró aliviado.

-A ti también te pone nervioso lo que tiene que ver con la realeza? Porque a mí me pone los nervios de punta- le dije.

-Digamos que he vivido rodeado de eso durante toda mi vida y hasta ahora no he podido acostumbrarme.- respondió.

Pasamos el resto del camino conversando de trivialidades y riendo. De repente me di cuenta de que no sabía a donde íbamos.

-A donde vamos?- le pregunté.

-A un claro en el bosque que desubrí cuando era un niño- me miró un sonrió- pero no te voy a decir nada más. El resto es una sorpresa.

Estacionamos fuera del bosque y nos bajamos del auto. Edward me tomó de la mano y comenzamos a caminar entre las ramas. Traté de ignorar la sensación que me producía su toque pero era inevitable, me hacía sentir tan bien, tan relajada. Me tropezé un par de veces en el camino pero él nunca me soltó.

Finalmente después de 15 minutos de caminar vi un claro. Estaba rodeado de árboles que parecían paredes. Estaba lleno de unas bellas flores moradas. Pero no eran solo las cosas naturales las que me impresionaron. Habían luces amarillas de navidad colgadas de los árboles y una manta tirada sobre el pasto con todo lo que se necesita para un picnic. Una canasta, comida, etc.

-Wow! Tú hiciste todo esto?- le pregunté mientras me volteaba para mirarlo.

-Todo por ti- repondío dandome un beso en la mejilla.- Ven vamos a comer.

Me jaló de la mano hasta la manta y me dijo con un gesto de la mano que me sentara. Sacó un plato de puré de manzana, unos sandwiches de pollo con durazno y una botella de jugo de piña. Todo se veía delicioso.

-Tú has cocinado todo esto?- le pregunté señalando la comida. Me sonrió.

-Claro que no, lo único que se cocinar son quesadillas y creeme que no me salen bien. Lo cocinó mi mamá. Le dije que iba a la casa de un amigo. No le dije nada a mi familia porque no quería que mi hermanita se entristeciera, ella acaba de terminar con su novio y no es la misma de siempre.

Así que no era la única que había mentido para salir sin que mi familia se enterara. Comimos conversamos y nos reímos realmente me la estaba pasando de maravilla. Edward era un chico encantador, divertido y tierno. Cada minuto me gustaba más.

EDWARD POV:

Había recogido a Bella a las ocho. Le dije a mamá que me preparara algo de comer porque me iba a casa de Jasper, mi mejor amigo e íbamos a salir a caminar al bosque.

Bella estaba realmente linda. Su cabello marrón, sus mejillas sorosadas, todo en ella me invitaba a dejar todo y besarla pero no podía. Había planeado una cita perfecta para ella, para que me dijera que sí cuando le pidiera que fuera mi novia. No lo querí admitir pero si ella me decía que no, me moría.

Llegamos al claro y nos sentámos a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa. Estuvimos hablando de cosas sin importancia y riendonos como si nada de lo que estaba pasando en nuestras familias y reinos nos importara, porque al menos de mi parte cuando estaba con ella nada de eso me preocupaba. Luego de 1 hora estuve seguro de que tenía que preguntarselo.

-Bella?

-SI?

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Técnicamente ya la hiciste pero claro- contestó con una sonrisa.

Tomé su mano y la miré en esos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban.

-Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi novia?- le pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban y sus mejillas cambiaban de color.- Me encantaría- respondió finalmente con una sonrisa.

Este, definitivamente era el mejor día de mi vida. Tomé sus mejillas con mis manos y la besé como había esperado para hacerlo todo el día. Ella me correspondió el beso rapidamente y en ese momento me convertí en el novio de la chica más linda, divertida y fantástica de todo el planeta tierra.

**N/A: En serio perdonenme por no haber actualizado antes pero de verdad he estado muuuuuuy ocupada. Se que no tengo excusas pero les tengo la triste noticia :( de que solo recibí un review en el último capitulo. Tan horrible fue? Me gustaría que dejaran uno para saber si es que en verdad vale la pena continuar. **

**Ah cierto si recibo al menos 2 reviews el prox. cap. será subido el jueves 14 de abril.**

**Besos **

**Andrew**


	9. Tarde de chicas

**Disclaimer: los personajes, como todos sabemos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, todo lo que desconozcan, a mí :)**

BELLA POV:

Habían pasado 5 días desde que había aceptado ser la novia de Edward Cullen. Habían sido días fantásticos.

Cada mañana hablabamos por telefono como una hora y en las noches, nos encontrabamos en el jardín abandonado de mi castillo. Era el jardín de Reneé, pero desde que murió, nadie se atrevía a entrar. Nadie excepto yo. Lo cuidaba tal y como ella lo hacía. Ella me había enseñado como hacerlo hacía ya más de 10 años, pero recordaba cada cosa que me había enseñado.

Cada noche, cuando Mia se dormía y papá se sentaba en su cuarto a leer, yo salía al jardín y allí me esperaba Edward. No sé como hacía para salir en medio de la noche, pero me encantaba estar con él.

Todavía eran las 2 de la tarde y era miercoles así que ni Mia ni yo teníamos que ir al colegio. Estábamos sentadas en la sala de mi cuarto jugando _Monopolio. _

-Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Mia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro- le dije- pero primero págame que no me voy a olvidar- se río y me dio 3 billetes rosados.- Bueno, qué quieres saber?

-Por qué ultimamente estás tan rara?- preguntó haciendo que me sobresaltara. Así era mi hermana, no le daba vueltas a las cosas- mira, has estado soñando despierta todo el día. Acaso te acuerdas de que desayunaste?

-No es nada- traté de convencerla- simplemente que Emma tiene unos cuantos problemas y quiero ayudarla, pero no sé como- medio mentí, Emma había terminado con su novio ayer, pero no estaba molesta, ella lo había cortado.

A decir verdad hacía un mes que no veía a mis amigas. Tenía ganas de contarle sobre Edward a alguien y quien mejor que Emma y Paula.

-Mia, antes de que me olvide... voy a almorzar con las chicas hoy. Crees que puedas quedarte con papá en la tarde?

-Está bien- dijio- pero quiero que sepas que sé que no estás así por Emma y que cuando quieras contarme, estaré aquí.

En serio quería decirle todo pero no quería preocuparla. Terminamos el juego como a las 3 y me despedí de ella.

Me cambié y salí corriendo al estacionamiento del castillo. Sacé mi _Mini Cooper_ azul y me dirigí a la casa de Paula. Había llamado hacía 10 minutos y me dijeron que las dos estaban ahí. Llegué y estacioné mi auto en frente de la ventana de Paula. Apenas bajé me vi rodeada de mis amigas que un minuto estaban abrazandome y al siguiente se estaba quejando de que no me veían hacía un mes. Tan bipolares como siempre.

-Bueno, Bells, a qué debemos tu visita?-preguntó Emma mientras entrabamos al cuarto de Paula.

-Qué? Acaso no puedo venir porque simplemente las extraño?- me burlé mientras nos sentabamos en un enorme sillón en forma de cículo.

-Claro que puedes, pero no somos tontas y sabemos que algo te traes- djo Paula- A qué se debe que estés tan feliz?

Tenía que decirles, sino nunca me dejarían en paz. Además quería que alguien supiera. Lamentablemente no les podía decir quién era Edward porque si alguien en el reino se enteraba de nuestro noviazgo, pondrían el grito en el cielo.

-Bueno, digamos que...

-DIGAMOS QUE QUÉ!- gritaron a coro. Yo me reí.

-Paciencia, que es importante-les dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Las dos se sentaron más juntas y se agarraron las manos.

-Es la noticia que estamos esperando desde hace 1 año y medio?- preguntó Emma. Yo solo asentí.

Las dos literalmente saltaron del sillón y comenzaron a gritar y bailar por todo el cuarto.- BELLS TIENE NOVIO! BELLY TIENE NOVIO!

-CALLENSE!- les grité mientras que me paraba.- No tiene que enterarse todo el reino.

Por más que intenté callarlas fue imposible. De alguna manera me contagiaron su felicidad y me encontré a mi misma saltando con ellas. Luego de 5 minutos por fin se cansaron y se sentaron.

-Tienes que contarnos TODO- dijeron mientras Paula traía un plato de canchita y vasos de gaseosa.

-Está bien pero no pueden decirle a nadie, en especial a Mia.

-Lo juró- dijeron a coro con sus manos en sus corazones.

Les conté todo lo que pude sobre Eward y sus sonrisas solo se hacían más y más grandes. Deje el pequeño detalle de que era el príncipe de Titania para después.

-Bells! Estámos muy felices por ti!- chilló Paula cuando terminé de contarles como nos conocimos y sobre nuestras citas secretas en el jardín de Reneé.

-Pero, tengo un problema- dije, haciendo que sus sonrisas desaparecieran en menos de 2 segundos.

-Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea y que no le diremos a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí- respiré hondo- Edward es... el príncipe de Titania.- solté.

Pude ver en sus caras que no entendían a que me refería. Hasta que Paula gritó- ¡TITANIA! ¡¿EL REINO DEL REY CARLISLE?

-Lamentablemente- respondí.

-Mira, Bells, sé que lo último que quieres es descepcionar a tu padre, pero es hora de que reacciones, has vivido todo el tiempo desde que tu madre murió, dejando tu felicidad de lado para hacer feliz a Mia y a tu papá. Deberías saber que ellos te aman y que lo único que quieren para tí es que seas feliz. Si tú quieres ser feliz junto a Edward, deberías tener derecho. No creo que a tu padre le importe un pepino la rivalidad entre los reinos cuando vea la sonrisa en tu cara cuando hablas de él.

-Lo sé. Pero papá no puede controlar la opinión del pueblo. Lo único que estoy haciendo es complicar más la situación de mi familia. Con lo que le está pasando a papá y que yo pronto tendré que asumir su puesto... Todo en el palacio es una locura. Esto no puede seguir así. Si es que Edward y yo seguimos saliendo, tendrá que ser en secreto.- no pude más y partí a llorar no podía más con lo que me estaba pasando, pero aunque pareciera lo contrario Edward era algo bueno en mi vida y quería que siguiera ahí.

-Belly. No digas eso..- comenzó Emma mientras me abrazaba- sabes que nosotras siempre vamos a estar ahí para ti, pero mientras más problemas tienes a más gente alejas de tu vida y eso no puede seguir así. Cuantos más problemas tengas, más gente necesitas.

-Ya está- dijo Paula levantandose- esta noche le vas a decir a Edward que quieres presentarselo a tu familia y lo vas a hacer. Y luego van a vivir felices para siempre y fin de la historia. Ahora levantense porque acaba de estrenar la nueva película de Leonardo Di Caprio en el cine y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Había momentos en que sinceramente no sabía que haría sin mis amigas. Decidí que tenían razón que debía presentarle a Edward a mi papá y que tenía que dejar de llorar y alejar a la gente de mí. El resto de la tarde pasó entre risas y discuciones sobre quién sería la "futura Señora Di Caprio". Y es que sin mis amigas yo no podría vivir.

N/A: Bueno, se que no tengo excusa y que a algunas les prometí que actualizaría el 1ero de Mayo pero la verdad es q no tenía ganas ni de abrir la computadora. Espero que puedan perdonarme y también sé que el cap es corto pero si lo hacía más lago me demoraría una semana más.

Se que no lo marezco pero si algún alma generosa me quiere dejar un review, lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos.

Besos

Andrew


End file.
